1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an input device fixing structure, and more particularly to an input device fixing structure using a magnetic force adsorption manner.
2. Related Art
As a computer notebook develops until now, hardware structures thereof always develop towards an easy assembly. As for assembly of a keyboard, the conventional keyboard is locked by screws on a case body of the notebook computer. However, this method for assembling the keyboard on the case body always consumes too many assembly working hours. Generally speaking, in the prior art, a keyboard assembly procedure is that the keyboard is lifted and keeps a distance from a host; then a thin-film wire of the keyboard is inserted into a connector of the host, and the connector is covered; afterwards, hooks of the keyboard are aligned with corresponding grooves on the case body of the host, and the keyboard is assembled on the case body of the host; and finally, the keyboard is locked and fixed on the case body of the host through the screws.
Currently, an existing manner for fixing the keyboard mainly uses the screws to lock and fix the keyboard, and two screw locking directions exist, one is from the top of the case body of the host to the bottom, and the other is from the bottom of the case body of the host to the top, at this time, the case body of the host is required to be inverted to facilitate the assembly. However, no matter which locking manner is used, the common point is that the disassembly and the assembly are difficult and require long time. Especially, when the assembly of the notebook computer is completed, and it is found that a function of the keyboard is abnormal, a part of the housing case must be disassembled with great pains, so as to remove the screws to facilitate replacement of the keyboard. Moreover, during the process of removing the screws, the housing case may be scuffed or other inner components may be damaged, which causes decrease of quality and value. Furthermore, many electronic units exist in the notebook computer, for example, a hard disk, a Central Processing Unit (CPU), and various interface cards, and when the electronic units are required to be disassembled and assembled or maintained, the keyboard is also required to be disassembled. Therefore, the conventional keyboard assembly manner also adds inconvenience for the computer maintenance, and working hours are wasted.
Furthermore, when the screws are used to lock the keyboard, a locking force of each screw is not the same, and the locking force of the screw is a single-point stress. Therefore, when the keyboard is locked by the screws, uneven stress is usually inevitable, so that the keyboard is deformed, or even a central region of the keyboard floats. In order to solve the problem, high cost is required to enable the keyboard to be perfectly attached to the housing case, which increases the cost of the process.